


Демон и Ангел

by Nakahira_withCats



Series: Бестиарий [2]
Category: C-Pop, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Gods Angels Demons other Almighty Beings and Chaos, M/M, WayV - Freeform, WayV 威神V 'Turn Back Time' MV concept
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: ...Пепел осыпается серым дождём на бетонный пол, и Луи спрыгивает с плеча, чтобы взбить его хвостом, принимая за новую игрушку. Кун не спешит открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на открывшего дверь гостя.- Ты рано. Я не ждал здесь никого ещё тысячу лет.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Бестиарий [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858384





	Демон и Ангел

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Кун ☆: [━━смотреть━★](https://sun6-16.userapi.com/fTTAao8EOtcgLm5vR_f5oZ0k-ObXRQ5XSm8wPg/6ib0JvkCXjM.jpg)
> 
> ☆ Лукас ☆: [━━смотреть━★](https://sun6-14.userapi.com/PGWC1FiHtx544trdejvreaPmkmNNBXeFLa31BA/a9DGqJsr3ls.jpg)
> 
> ✧ все прочие версии бестиария вэйви можно увидеть ☆ : [в моём ТэминТэн твиттере](https://twitter.com/shitaBIGCATS/status/1269317604562341888)
> 
> 1\. я нафанонил, что лукас - ангел исключительно по одному фото-тизеру, а потом он появился в клипе с крыльями НООСФЕРА, ПРИЕМ, ТЫ СЛЫШИШЬ ЭТИ БЕСКОНЕЧНЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻????? НИЧЕГО НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ МНЕ РАССКАЗАТЬ \О/?
> 
> 2\. важное примечание: "Кун" здесь не столько имя, сколько статус, прозвище, обозначение демона, как демона, выберите любое, поэтому без фамилии. Как если бы Кун думал про ангела "Лукас". Но если вам режет слух и вы считаете, что автор все равно не прав, так его сокращая, автор всегда открыт для поправок и дискуссий ^^

_**☆ демон и ангел ☆** _

Сначала Кун слышит звон ключей.

Не первый раз - иногда его надзиратели приходят, просто так поглазеть или почесать языками, а иногда даже приносят еду... Как будто демону в заточении нужна обычная человеческая пища.

Не первый, и Кун давно привык не обращать на них внимание, с удовольствием пугая новичков только первые пару недель, потом ему это надоедает, он прячется в кокон сна, готовясь к долгим-долгим годам забвения. И только Луи видит всё это время истинное лицо хозяина, когда, нагулявшись по миру за пределами маленькой для одного демона и его кота железной клетки, приходит в этот новый "дом" и сворачивается под слоями иллюзий у Куна на шее.

Кун ни за что бы не назвал клетку домом, но-место-где-Кун - всегда дом для Луи.

Звон ключей сегодня не похож на обычный...

Пепел осыпается серым дождём на бетонный пол, и Луи спрыгивает с плеча, чтобы взбить его хвостом, принимая за новую игрушку. Кун не спешит открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на открывшего дверь гостя.

\- Ты рано. Я не ждал здесь никого ещё тысячу лет.

Даже не видя, он может чувствовать как ангел - большой и неловкий - мнется в на пороге, и вроде - не нечисть же, но не решается войти, пока его не приглашали, даже если принёс владельцу комнаты хорошие вести и возможное освобождение.

\- Хаос вернулся, - решает пояснить ангел, а Кун наконец открывает глаза. Ангел смотрит на него внимательно и словно не пугается неприглядного демона-в-заточении вида.

Кун вернет себе лучшую внешность позже, а пока его больше волнует вопрос:

\- И ты решил, что я снова помогу тебе его искать? Какое из "Я больше не связываюсь с хаосом" слов ты не понял в прошлом?

\- Они хотят, чтобы баланс не нарушился.

\- Они уже знают? Быстро на этот раз. А чего хочешь ты?

Ангел пожимает плечами, и с одного из них падает белое перо. Не успевает коснуться пола, как его подхватывает в прыжке маленький щенок бигля. А после довольно и гордо садится рядом с чистыми как снег - будто ангел не по земле тюремной прошелся, а по ухоженному вишневому саду - туфлями.

\- Они не уверены, но слухами земля полнится. Было бы неплохо, если они и дальше думали, что это слухи, а хаос не натворил лишних бед.

Когда они только познакомились, ангел не различал "я хочу", "они хотят" и "мироздание хочет". Дурное, дурное, дурное влияние, учитель Куна - старый ворчливый черт с козлиной бородой - им бы сейчас гордился.

\- Так ты в этот раз не охотник, а защитник?

\- Вроде того, - криво и широко улыбаясь, соглашается ангел, и Кун думает, что здесь не только его дурное влияние, но и долгая жизнь среди людей.

\- А что Тэмин? Больше не защищает?

При упоминание этого имени ангел сразу мрачнеет и берет на руки щенка, оставляя вопрос повисшим в воздухе.

Тэмин и хаос неразлучны. Это знают все.

Если бы не Тэмин, ангелу не пришлось бы лично отправить Куна в эту слишком маленькую для демона и его котёнка клетку. Хотя с кораблем из человеческих ногтей тогда забавно получилось.

\- Хорошо, мы найдём их, что дальше?

\- Предупредим.

\- Только предупредим? Какая-то очень дешевая цена для моего освобождения.

Одежда Куна медленно приобретает привычную форму. Он смотрит на брюки ангела - рубашку тот не носит никогда, разве что когда приходится слиться с толпой - и корректирует детали. Вместе с одеждой на голову привычно возвращаются рога.

Ангел смотрит на рога как-то обиженно, и Кун - хоть и знает, что ангел обижается сейчас не на повышенную его рогатость - всё же решает их убрать.

\- А это Белла, - вдруг говорит ангел, показывая на уснувшего на его руках щенка, и улыбается снова так, словно с рогами растворяется в воздухе и остальной их разговор, - а Луис опять котёнок?

\- Произошли... некоторые неприятности.

\- Мне очень жаль. Прости, Луи.

Кун качает головой и протягивает вниз руку, дожидаясь пока Луи вскарабкается по ней обратно на плечо.

\- Вот это точно не твоя вина. С любопытными кошками, знаешь, такое случается.

На самом деле причина не в любопытстве, но это только их с Луи личный секрет, за что котёнок отдал свою третью кошачью жизнь, и в этой ангел пока не заработал его - котёнка - доверия на такие секреты.

Луи сейчас проживает уже свою четвертую, и по ночам мурлыкает Куну в уху, что ни об одной из трех первых никогда не жалеет.

Ещё Кун не уточняет, что не дает ангелу вины и по-другому вопросу.

То что он идёт с ним и так слишком: демон и ангел вроде не могут быть друзьями, но мир - это не только чёрное, и не только белое, и однажды им обоим вдруг случилось это понять.

И Кун, например, любит красное. А ангел - синий и серый.

А ещё в мире есть хаос, и он вечно путает тонкую материю мира и выбивается вообще из всех правил.

\- Так куда мы сначала идём?

Железные ступени скрипят под его ногами, пока ангел открывает дорожный портал, не успевая ответить. Свежий теплый ветер сбивает с него ещё пару перьев прямо Куну в лицо, и словно очень хочет захлопнуть перед носом пространственную дверь, но Кун уже делает шаг вперед, вдыхает всей грудью наполненный озоном послегрозовой воздух и чувствует под ногами мокрый бетон не успевшей остыть за ночь крыши.

Кун улыбается про себя, что ангел так хорошо это запомнил: когда-то познакомились они тоже на крыше. И первый раз убить друг друга пообещали там же. Долгие-долгие годы назад, и с тех пор не только для мира вокруг столько всего изменилось.

Но крыша оставалась неизменной всегда.

... его крыльям не хватает размаха, и Кун думает, что ангел наверное давно не летал.

Может примерно столько, сколько сам Кун сидел в своём заточении. Интересная мысль. Кун решает пока отложить её в голове, чтобы обдумать позже.

\- Подержишь? - ангел чешет давно проснувшегося и снова любопытного щенка по ушам большими пальцам, пока протягивает его Куну. - Она немного волнуется.

И только убедившись, что Белла не помчится за ним следом, прыгает с крыши.

Луи на плече Куна с интересом смотрит вниз, будто изучает щенка то ли как гостя, то ли как новый трофей. А потом поворачивает голову.

\- Мы просто присматриваем, - отвечает Кун на невысказанный кошачий вопрос.

Луи прищуривает голубые глаза и открывает рот, но не мяукает ни одобрительно, ни осуждающе.

Кун улыбается.

\- Не так интенсивно.

"Как знаешь, хозяин" недоверчиво фыркает, но будто заканчивает свой допрос Луи, опускает лапу и увлеченно начинает играть с ухом щенка.

Белла радуется игре с ним тоже, активно щелкая коротким хвостом по руке.

На её ошейнике Кун замечает очень знакомую по жизни до подвеску. А ведь когда-то Кун думал, что не умеет выбирать подарки.

Ангел тем временем взлетает на крышей, и лучи впервые взошедшего на западе солнца подсвечивают его белоснежные крылья рыжим.

Кун смотрит на них и хочет апельсинов.

Ярких, рыжих, сочных, каких никогда не бывало в клетке... Да и зачем демону-в-заточении обычная человеческая еда.

\- Здесь внизу есть рынок? - кричит Кун ангелу, стараясь перекричать вновь поднявшийся ветер, но не напугать своим голосом ни Луи, ни Беллу. - Мои услуги до сих пор не бесплатные, ты помнишь об этом, Вон Юкхэй?

Да, пожалуй, даже целый плотный завтрак. И апельсины.

Сначала апельсины, а потом Кун подумает, как он может на этот раз всем помочь.

Не связываясь с хаосом.

Не нарушая правила.

Не потеряв котёнка.

И может быть, конечно, ещё успев развлечь себя.

Белла дремлет на его руках, и Кун думает, что неплохо было бы тоже снова научиться летать. Но крылья - не рога, и раз потерянными почти никогда обратно не отрастают.

Хотя Куну неплохо ходится и по земле. И под землёй, но под землёй не так интересно.

Ангел спускается обратно на крышу, и смеется, сырой и счастливый, большой многостолетний ребёнок.

И Кун знает, что простил бы сейчас ему и заточение, и тесную даже для одного демона клетку, и все попытки втянуть туда, куда Кун обещал себе и Луи больше никогда не ввязываться. Если бы до этого давно не простил. Да и не умеют демоны держать зла - не держат, сразу выпускают. На ангела выпускать зло было не за что.

Пока.

Кто в целом мире знает, насколько у Куна дурное, дурное, дурное влияние.

... сетка апельсинов, фруктовый лед на длинной палочке, космическая сумка для Луи и ангел, увлеченно спорящий с молодым и бойким торговцем за цену мяса.

И может хаос был чертовски прав, думает Кун, что решил вернуться именно сейчас.

А ещё потом думает, что внезапно знает сейчас идею для нового подарка...


End file.
